Irken Technology
"My village has been terrified when we see some Irken technology back then. While we were trying to gather some information in Coventia, we saw that Irken soldiers are now about to use weaponry from their allies, while the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star are using Irken technology to weaken the Grand Aliance further." --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation Impending Doom III Irken have a high intellect, and are far more technologically advanced than human are in the time frame of the show. The following is a list of notable feats of Irken technology. The Massive The Massive is the flagship of the Irken Empire, and personal vessel to the two current Irken leaders, the Almighty Tallest. The Irkens, especially the Almighty Tallest, have an incredible love of food, mainly sugary snacks, such as popcorn and doughnuts, which is why the Massive's side pods are full of snacks instead of fuel for the ship itself. However, this clever idea proves to be the Massive's one weakness, according to Lard Nar of the Resisty. The main chamber, where Almighty Tallest Red and Purple spend most of their time, is equipped with a large screen and a long distance communication system, which the numerous Invaders, and Zim, make use of. On Probing Day, an Irken holiday, the Almighty Tallest check up on the Invaders using this communication device. The Massive was designed by Vortian engineers when Almighty Tallest Miyuki, who commissioned the building of the ship, ruled Irk. Since they are allied with the Coalition of the Red Star in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are served with the fanciest food (representing the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship), borscht and vodka (representing Russia), noodles, dumplings, fried rice and eggrolls (representing China), and other foods that represent the cuisine of the member states of the Coalition of the Red Star is added. SIR Units SIR (Standard-Issue Information Retrieval) Units are robots designed to assist invaders in their missions. They help gather information on their master's assigned planet. GIR, Zim's SIR Unit, is a malfunctioning SIR Unit built from spare parts. Because Zim is not an official Invader, the Almighty Tallest didn't want to give him a proper one, so they put garbage inside GIR's head instead of a proper brain. PAK The PAK is a tool attached to each Irken's spine seconds after birth. The PAK can come off, as shown in "NanoZIM." However, if an Irken is forcefully separated from the PAK, they can only survive up to ten minutes without it. The small, backpack-like piece of equipment holds an Irken's memories, although Irkens still have brains, as shown in an Invader Zim episode "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy" when Zim writes a note to his past self, telling himself not to use the time machine. PAKs also hold a number of tools, such as spider legs, a communication device, an organ-stealing contraption, etc. Computers Irkens have very advanced computer systems, which give them a wide variety of information, like most Earth computers. These computers have the ability to speak, and apparently cough, as shown in an Invader Zim episode "Walk for Your Lives." Zim's computer is referred to simply as the Computer, and is installed all over the house so Zim can talk to him at any time. Category:Technology